


Christmas memories

by Justagirl8



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Krashlyn - Freeform, PREATH - Freeform, usnwst, usnwt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirl8/pseuds/Justagirl8
Summary: Preath and krashlyn oneshots based on Christmas songs. (very fluffy)
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. baby its cold outside (Preath)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sry i'm not good at this, pls dont be too mean i know its not that good. It would mean so much to me if you left feedback or any comments pls. I will be adding more chapters later thankyou and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen has to get home to her family, tobin just wants to play one more round of mario kart.
> 
> Cuddos and comments are extremely appreciated, thankyou.

** Baby its cold outside **

"come on, just one more time" tobin begged. 

Christen sighed "tobin you know I cant"

"please?" tobin pleaded one more time.

Christen raised an eyebrow " but tobin my da-" " Chris your dad is with tyler he can manage not having you around a little longer, besides theres like 4 feet of snow! its probably not safe"

Christen gave that some though "is she right?... or do I just want her to be right so I have to stay?". 

"tyler is probably worri-" suddenly she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. As if on cue it was a text from tyler.

Ty: Hey dads asleep and i'm gonna go too soon, don't worry everythings fine, hope ur having fun with ur boo =)

Christen smiled at the text.

"pretty please!?" tobin asked yet again, seeing the smile as some kind of good sign 

Christen bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows in that way tobin thinks is so adorable.

"Damm woman you really make me work for it" tobin commented before taking in a huge breath, "pretty please with sugar on top!?!?!?" she said while pouting.

That little pout was all christen needed to be convinced.

I was a special time for the two women, both slowly starting to realize whats between them might be more than just friendship.

"Okay, just one more race"

Tobin's pout immediately disappeared and was replaced with a toothy grin.

"Here, i'll even give you a head start princess peach"

Christen rolled her eyes at the nickname, She lost track of the amount of times she and tobin had argued over why princess peach was totally the best character to race in mario kart.

"please, like i need it" Christen said confidently.

"oh feeling confident now are we?, should I remind you of the last 17 times that i beat you?"

"hey! i'm catching up okay?" christen argued.

"yep we'll see about that" replied tobin while choosing the next race.

Christen sat back down to a position were she was comfortable. After winning the world cup and going through the victory tour, getting on well with the new coach and possibly a new crush... she looked at tobin who's full attention was on choosing the set of wheels that would gurantee her victory. She just looked so cute when she was so focused. Tobins cuteness plus the smell of the sugary cookies they had made earlier and the cozy feeling of the fireplace in front of them made christen think about how there was no other place she would rather be at this moment. It also reminded her of why Christmas was her favorite time of the year. For moments like this, with her friends, with her family and this year.... with tobin. 

Ten races and tobin winning every one of them later... 

Christen felt her eyes getting heavy. She sat there listening to the soft christmas music and enjoying her closeness to tobin before she felt her head tilting into tobin's shoulder.

"Hey sleepyhead" tobin said softly

Christen blinked a few times realizing she was falling asleep

"you okay?" tobin asked. 

Christen slowly turned her head to into tobins warm brown eyes before she tossed her legs over tobin's and cuddled up to tobin putting her head on the crook of tobins neck, loving the warmth.

"never better"


	2. All i want for christmas is you ( krashlyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krashlyn spends christmas alone because of a fight and Ali is not doing to good, so a familly member tries to help by getting ali all she wants for christmas.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated pls comment if you want more chapters.

<p>All i want for Christmas is you

  
"But Ali you have to!!!"

ali sighed as she looked at one of her cousins kids

"I just really dont think tha-"

"then how will santa know what you want for christmas? interruped kevin .

Ali looked at the boy and sighed one more time before taking one of the christmas lists he was holding. 

"I dont even know what I want" she explained to him.

"Everyone wants something just think of something that you really wish you had he explains plainly."

Ali still looked confused.

" oh come on, isint there something that could make you happy?, the whole family is saying that youve been grumpy and sad since you got here." 

"They have?" ali said skocked. She really though that she was doing a good of hiding her sadness.

" yeah but mommy told me not to say anything so dont tell her I told you that " the other boy asked innocently.

Ali shook her head " well im fine i promise, im just tired" she tried to explain.

The small boy raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth to say something but quickly closing it again. 

"What?" she said giving him a look. 

"ummmm, nothing its just that..."

"yes?" Ali urged him to continue.

" Honestly... I think you dont look as happy as last year" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking down.

" Is it that obvius? " Ali asked worried

"umm,yeah" he said suddenly very intersted on the hardwood floor. 

"why?" she asked.

"well, last year you were all smiley."

Ali sighed, she knew the reason she was so smiley, she was always like that when she was around ashlyn.

"Also" he continued Ali tilted her head, more? boy this little guy could sure criticize.

" drawings girl " 

" what?" 

The boy starts motioning to his arms and legs. " the one with the drawings on her body " Ofcourse. Ashlyn.

" you always called her Ash" kevin tried to describe ashlyn. " she played soccer with us? she brought us huge candy canes?" he continued.

" i know who your talking about" Ali said in a small voice. 

The boy paused and finaly took his eyes off the ground to look at Ali. "Is she the reason your all sad?" the boy asked. 

" Its complicated " Ali answered simply.

It was not complicated at all. She was happy when she was with Ashlyn and she screwed that up. Simple.

"My mom always says that the people who make you happy are the ones you should keep near you" the boy quoted his mother.

" So if Ash makes you happy why is she not here with you? ".

It took every bit of strenght Ali had to not break down at kevin's words.

"Because..." she turned her face so he couldent see the tears forming in her eyes. 

" sometimes people make mistakes and hurt the people that make them happy". She said quickly before getting up and rushing to her old room.

Kevin didint know what to do. Should he get his mom?. Ali looked like she really wanted to be alone.

Thats when he saw it. 

The christmas list he had given to Ali only a couple of minutes earlier. He reached over and grabed it scanning it over. There was only one thing writen on it.

"Ashlyn" he breathed. 

He eyed the phone ali had left on the counter and suddenly he came up with an idea.

  
The next morning Ali woke up and hesitantly plopped over one one arm and started rubbing her eyes, She felt around for her phone to check the time but failed to find it anywere. 

"ALIIIIIIIIIIII" Kyle screamed into her room.

" Ali come oooon ". "Kyle I dont rea- " ITS CHRISTMAS, TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!!!" kevin popped up behind kyle. 

" You guys can go on without me, Im not feeling too good." 

" But Ali how are you going to know if santa brought us what we wanted if you dont come?".

" What I wanted?, what do you... Ali stopped as she realized what kevin was refering to.

Ali jumped out of bed and gave kevin a look. Kevin took her hand and guided her down the stairs were she heard a voice talking to someone.

" hey kev do i really have to wear this bow on my head?" The voice spoke to kevin. 

She recognized that voice, how could she not. Its the voice of the person she had been missing since she got here.

And as she turned to corner to the living room she saw her, looking gorgeous as always, with a huge presents bow on he head. Looking right at her.

" hey you " she said softly. " Ali listen im so sorr-". She didint have time to say anything else because suddenly Ali's lips were connecting with hers and she finaly felt at home.

" I". "love". "you" Ali said in between kisses "so". "so". "much". Ashlyn pulled away " I love you more ", she responded. "

. Ali looked into her beautiful hazel eyes before speaking, " And i am so sorry for how awfull I was and-". "Hey" ashlyn interrupted. " you dont have to apologize for anything okay?"

Ali tried to argue, " hey, listen to me okay? we were both being stupid, what matters is that were together now, so lets just enjoy this day, Okay?" Ali just gave her a nod before pulling her in by her collar and closing the space between them again. 

In the corner Kevin pulled out Alis phone from his pocket were he was hiding it and put it back in the counter before looking over at the two women who were so obviously in love and whispering “your welcome”. 


End file.
